O Abismo Entre
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Edward observa Bella enquanto ela dorme. Crepúsculo página 303.


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "The Chasm Between" (fanfiction . net / s / 2788441 / 1 / The_Chasm_Between) escrito originalmente por Alphie ( fanfiction . net / u / 57950 / Alphie)

Crepúsculo página 303

**O Abismo Entre**

A luz do luar que deslizava pelo chão era a única fonte de luz no quarto escuro, mas ele não precisava de muita luz para conseguir vê-la com seus olhos inumanos. Suas feições estavam gravadas em sua mente com cada detalhe que ele podia fechar seus olhos e ainda assim visualizá-la perfeitamente. A brancura de sua pele... com um ligeiro rosado em suas bochechas. Esse mesmo tom rosado servia como uma constante lembrança de sua humanidade, e o abismo que sempre a separaria dele.

Viu como seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo contínuo, o som de sua respiração tão alto contra o silêncio do quarto. Ele se viu respirando com ela, querendo imitá-la, ser igual a ela em um nível básico. Isto era impossível, é claro, a mortalidade dela a tornava muito superior a ele. Esta era uma qualidade que ele nunca tinha invejado em um outro ser...

Até agora.

Por todos esses anos, ele tinha lutado contra o monstro dentro dele, não odiando tanto o que ele era, mas o que isto requeria para manter sua existência. Se não houvesse se transformado estaria morto e ele nunca teria tido a oportunidade de colocar os olhos na criatura maravilhosa dormindo em sua frente – nunca ouviria a melodia de sua voz – nunca sentiria a fragrância de sua pele. Valia a pena um século de sangue para estar em sua presença.

Mas agora que ele conhecia a tal humana, ele estava mais tentado do que nunca. Seu perfume era tão poderoso, um simples movimento de sua mão afetava-o de maneiras inimagináveis. Ele especulava como seria provar o sangue dela. Ele era tão potente, que sua sede se satisfaria com algumas gotas, mas sabia que , uma vez que ele provasse, não seria capaz de parar.

E mais, se ele provasse do seu sangue, se ele drenasse cada gota desse líquido vermelho que ele tão desesperadamente ansiava, ela deixaria de existir. O corpo dela ficaria mole, não haveria mais cor em suas bochechas, nem mais batimentos de seu glorioso coração.

Aí estava o problema.

Ele a queria viva e mortal... e ainda sabia que não poderia tê-la desta forma. Ele era tão egoísta para tomar só um pouco e se negar o prêmio todo. Ficar com ela, tê-la em sua vida significaria sacrificar a essência que o atraía a ela. Ele a queria como humana, mas ele a queria como uma companheira... como Esme era para Carlisle. O que o velho ditado dizia? Você quer o bolo inteiro e quer comê-lo também?

Ela se mexeu em seu sono, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, revelando a ele a suave pele de seu esbelto pescoço. Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos pelo sangue pulsando através da grossa veia. Oh, seria tão fácil beber dela. Saborear seu sabor. Ele se inclinou e inalou sua doce fragrância. Se ele pegasse o que queria, ele a perderia para sempre. E ele a queria para sempre.

Não havia forma de ganhar.

Ele se levantou, sem fazer barulho e olhou rapidamente para ela pelo que ele presumiu que fosse a última vez. Ele iria embora de Forks no dia seguinte para algum lugar longe o bastante onde estaria livre desta tentação. Fechou os olhos e mais uma vez aspirou o perfume dela, esperando lembrar-se dele pelo resto de sua vida torturada.

E então ela falou seu nome.

Ele congelou, olhos bem abertos e curiosos, como um animal pego pelos faróis de um veiculo que se aproxima. Ele pensou por um momento que seu movimento a tinha despertado de alguma forma, mas ela ainda estava profundamente adormecida. Teria ele imaginado o som de sua voz? Seus olhos nunca deixaram seu rosto, então viu sua boca formar o nome dele mais uma vez.

"Edward".

O movimento dos olhos dela por trás de suas pálpebras diziam a ele que ela estava sonhando, mais, ela estava sonhando com ele. Deixou esse pensamento inundar seu cérebro enquanto estava parado no mesmo lugar sem saber o que fazer.

Ir embora... ou ficar?

E então ele ouviu a voz de Esme em sua cabeça. "Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho". Quantas vezes os outros tinham pedido a ele que encontrasse uma companheira? Era ela. Ela estava ligada a ele por esta razão. Ele sabia do fundo do seu frio e quito coração. Seria o desafio mais difícil de sua vida, mas ela valia a pena.

Ele sorriu para ela e fez sua escolha.

"Vou ficar"

**FIM**


End file.
